Años despues de un final
by Modca
Summary: La relacion entre hermanos es complicada...entre hermanos-capitanes peor.Añadele una enamorada y un nuevo peligro para el mundo...resultado; La ecuacion explosiva.
1. Algunos años después

**Nota del publicador (¿) Modca:**

**Atención!**

Antes de leer este fic , es importante que lean esto…

Este fic no es mío , solo me tome la molestia de publicarlo **( Por supuesto con permiso de la autora subo este fic)** , ya que para mi es un fic muy bueno y merece ser el primero en la sección de N3 en español .

**LA AUTORA de este fic ES MARYAM **además de que hace fics de N3 hacer fan arts ¡! Visiten su deviantart** ¡ -w- **, esUna de las mayores fanáticas de N3 de Latinoamérica ( además de mi)

Es un gusto en publicar este fic , a uno de mis videojuegos favoritos N3 ,

Disfruten el fic … tanto como yo lo eh disfrutado

**Nota de la autora**

Como no encuentro Fan fic de este videojuego por ningun lado de la internet...termine escribiendo uno propio!!' 'Situado en el final en el que Inphyy no se muerte (Spoiler!) y en el que encara al malo de los malos (otro spoiler!)...y algunos años despues.'

**Capitulo 1: "Algunos años después"**

El aire en la capital del orbe de la luz, Varrfarrinn, se respiraba suave y lleno de paz, sin el sentimiento de acoso que años atrás provocara el temible rey goblin. Y aquel día no era cualquiera, si no el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños del reluciente caballero azul, Aspharr. Los mensajeros predecían su llegada a medio día, y Ectvarr, la doncella de la ciudad, estaba por demás apurada con los preparativos.

-La comida no debe estar tan condimentada…y no creo conveniente poner listones en el salón, el no es un niño- Comentaba en ratos a los súbditos con una sonrisa en el rostro- Todo debe estar perfecto para esta tarde después que descanse. Estoy segura que no se espera algo así.

-Por supuesto que no se espera algo así… ¡Ni recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños!- Exclamo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Inphyy! No te esperaba encontrar para la fiesta…creí que estabas en el norte desterrando a los enemigos…- Y vaya que no se la esperaba. De todos los caballeros, la hermanastra menor de Aspharr era la menos apegada aquella ciudad de luces. Prefería por mucho la libertad de las praderas y los bosques.

- Tu lo has dicho…estaba en el norte pateándole el trasero algunos goblins rebeldes…-

La Doncella miro a la caballero de hito en hito.

-Em…perdone la expresión su majestad- Se regaño Inphyy al analizar su forma de dirigirse a tan lustrosa mujer…aunque no le cayera bien.

-No hay problema… ¿Acabaron con las refriegas que azotaban a mis pueblos de la zona?- Con un leve movimiento de la mano, ordeno a un sirviente traer algo de tomar para ambas.

-Si su majestad. El problema fue que no agarramos ni un solo rehén que nos guiara a sus refugios y esperamos más ataques- Le dijo tajante, intersecado las bebidas que le servían en una mesa del salón.

El ambiente alrededor de ambas se volvió tenso y asfixiante, o eso percibió Ectvarr al mirar de espaldas a Inphyy, una descortesía de su parte. Aspharr, para ella y la familia real, era un caballero noble y cortes, más su hermanastra lo contrario. Impulsiva, desobediente, irrespetuosa, poco femenina…esa mujer le repugnaba y odiaba desde niña, por ser más apegada a Aspharr que cualquier otra persona.

- Entonces si esperan más ataques… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto con reproche.

-Mi hermano mayor cumple años…eso es un buen motivo…Majestad- Volviéndose, subrayo la mención de honor sobre toda la frase anterior. A su parecer, la doncella de la luz la estaba corriendo de nuevo al campo de batalla- No necesitan de mi presencia…un subordinado mío esta al mando y es veterano…-

El líquido del valor llego a manos de Ectvarr y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

- Comprendo que quieras venir… ¿Recibirás a tu hermano como el resto de la gente?-pregunto, pasando la copa vacía frente a su rostro, distorsionando la imagen de la joven capitán.

-No…lo recibiré en la cama- El tono usado en la respuesta de Inphyy, tan seductor y soñado, conjugado con una sonrisa de excitación, casi le hace tirar el recipiente a la doncella de la luz- No piense mal su excelencia…pienso poner un cuento que me regalo mi padre hace ya tantos años atrás como mi obsequio de cumpleaños- Le aclaro al ver la expresión de sorpresa y escándalo en su rival, el cual le dio con que reírse los siguientes meses.

-Co-comprendo…- Tartamudeo, intentando recobrar la dignidad.

Salvada por las trompetas, Ectvarr respiro profundamente y con alegría. Aquel sonido solo anunciaba la llegada del ejército del este, y por lo tanto, la llegada de Aspharr…su apreciado Aspharr. Inphyy escucho con atención cada nota e imagino a su hermano pisando las calles de la ciudad tan soberbio como siempre. Un hueco en el estomago de ambas las impulso a mirarse mutuamente.

- Me retiro su eminencia para que pueda terminar los detalles de la fiesta- Anuncio Inphyy con presura y reverencia.

-Si... esta bien… hasta la tarde- Con el alma más ligera la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla en los pasillos del palacio. Lo único que rezaba al orbe es que la presencia de aquella rebelde sin causa no arruinara la fiesta- ¡Bien señores…debemos terminar lo antes posible y con discreción!

…

-¿Acabaron con las refriegas que azotaban a mis pueblos de la zona?...blablabla…no ven que me siento la reina del mundo- Imitaba Inphyy la chillona voz de Ectvarr con desprecio sin importarle mucho quien la escuchara por los pasillo del palacio.

¡Odiaba de muerte a esa mujerzuela presumida!, y no era para menos. De las mujeres de la corte que estaban detrás del rabo de su hermano era la más obvia y arrastrada. Aspharr tampoco se llevaba la bandera de inocente, puesto que a su conveniencia le hablaba a la familia real…o eso quería creer.

-La burocracia no es mi fuerte… ¡ Así que se lo pasen por donde puedan!- Gruño por lo bajo tomando una esquina del pasillo sin el menor cuidado.Y con lo transitado que estaba el castillo aquel día, no se dejo esperar un aparatoso golpe entre la dama de armadura carmesí y un desconocido. El choque la hubiera mandado directo al suelo sin la intervención de unos fuertes y masculinos brazos.

-Mira nada más que me arrollo el día de hoy… ¡Un ángel!- Exclamo con alegría y galantería Myifee, el pervertido mercenario que aun en días festivos cargaba su pesada arma boomerang, el cabello desarreglado… y el cual conociera en una misión con un incidente parecido.

Y el recuerdo de aquella vez, estando en eso brazos, a la mitad de la formación de sus hombres no le acento de todo bien y sentía arder su cara de la pena. ¡Si alguien la tocaba no seria un infeliz casado!

-¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE ANIMAL!- Le grito furiosa y desenfundando la espada.

-¡No seas sentida querida Inphyy, fue un accidente¡- Se defendió el pobre hombre escondiéndose detrás de una mujer que tardo en reconocer.

-¡E-Epharr!- Dijo al fin reconociéndola detrás de un adorable y femenino vestido de seda y no una sexy armadura- Hola… ¿Cómo estas?- Con torpeza solo atino a sonreírle y esconder su espada en la retaguardia.

Hablando del hombre casado…

-Je….En serio lo siento Inphyy, fue un accidente, tu venias muy distraída… ¿Verdad querida?- Le pregunto a su esposa que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la más joven.

-Así es…venias muy distraída…como enamorada- Dijo por fin Epharr aligerando la situación y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Enamorada ¿Yo?...como creen…¿Ya comieron?-

Los casados negaron y sonrieron sin disimular su hambre.

…

Con la mesa servida de carnes y licores, el ambiente era apto para dar una noticia inesperada…

-¡Como que estas embarazada!- Grito Inphyy de verdad sorprendida derramando el vino en el mantel. Un bebe entre mercenarios era de los mas cómico de imaginar.

-Lo mismo dije cuando me inspecciono un clérigo y descubrió el pequeño milagro…y hubieras visto la reacción de mi marido…- Myifee cascareo queriendo evitar detalles.

En conjunto bebieron un sorbo de vino, o lo que quedaba de el.

-Comprendo, por eso el cambio de imagen… ¿Verdad?- La señora Epharr se sonrojo, acomodándose con disimulo el vestido. Inphyy sonrió con ternura… ¡No podía evitarlo!, ver una pareja de casados con los ojos iluminados de esperanza era de lo más bello. Y más si en la visión se veía ella con su pareja. Mejor sacudió la cabeza alejando lo último.

- Como tenemos una casa en el campo y algunas cosechas yo ya no necesito portar la armadura…Pero este mastodonte se niega a quitársela- Refiriéndose al único hombre presente le pellizcó la mejilla.

- Aunch…Me niego rotundamente a desarmarme…y más con goblins rondando por nuestras tierras- Su rostro se transformo súbitamente a un gesto serio- Hace algunos meses me tope con aquel duende de piel pálida que me causo muchos problemas en la guerra.

-¿Goblin de piel pálida?...- Inphyy se mordio el labio.

Cuatro años han pasado desde la caída del gobierno de Dwykfarrio, el temible rey goblin que alguna vez los desafió por el poder de los orbes…y recordaba con claridad a ese goblin, un guerrero más rápido que su espada. La ayuda que le brindo en su batalla con el rey de las noventa y nueve noches fue decisiva, y nunca le agradeció por ello…ya fuera por orgullo o que nunca lo volvió a ver desde entonces.

Pensándolo bien… ¿Se rebajaría a agradecerle a un enemigo?...tal vez con discreción y su conciencia ya no la molestaría.

- Myifee…si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla, con un centenar de hombres los haré correr con la cola entre las patas…- Con los brazos cruzados y soberbia, presumió de su habilidad de mando.

-No lo dudo capitán…- Rió Epharr con burla.

- Ehem… que les parece si mejor terminamos y después vamos a buscar al greñudo de Aspharr…tengo que darle su regalo y abrazo de cumpleaños- Dijo Myifee, ahora el acaparando la atención con demostración de sus bien formados bíceps.

-Presumido…- Comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo y se dedicaron a su alimento, ignorándole olímpicamente.

…

¡Por fin en casa!...y en la privacidad de su alcoba. Aspharr suspiro con tranquilidad, como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo. No bastando con la ardua caminata desde los campamentos del este, lo recibieron en la capital como a un héroe, con fiestas y vítores. Todo aquel ruido y bailes lo hicieron sentir enfermo y de milagro se desembarazo antes de quedar el resto del día atrapado entre la multitud.

Cerrando la puerta, se arrastro perezoso a su cama, quitándose en el camino la ajustada armadura azul. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón sin cuidado, aliviado por la frescura de las sabanas, y acaricio con las yemas los suaves almohadones. Era tal su cansancio, que dejo su mente divagar en la espesura de sus recuerdos…que concluyeron en una sola persona…

-¿Estará Inphyy aquí?...-Se pregunto medio dormido, para encontrarse riendo de si mismo- Que tonto…ella odia este lugar…

El cuerpo le comenzó a pesar y estaba en plena desconexión…cuando sintió pisadas acercándose.

Sin asegurarse de que fuera un sueño, o un sirviente con llaves de su cuarto, se preparo con una daga corta en mano, colocada debajo de sus almohadas. Podía sentir el aliento del intruso más cerca, hasta invadir su privacidad…y con un movimiento brusco lo atajo del brazo y lo aprisiono lo suficiente para amenazarlo con el arma.

-Bueno días hermano- Dijo Inphyy con tranquilidad, esperando tan violento saludo. Sin ofenderse de estar recibiendo la respiración de Aspharr en la cara, le beso con ternura la nariz.

-¡I-Inphyy!- Se sonrojo Aspharr hasta la punta de las orejas, cohibido por el delicado beso que le cosquillaba- Deberías tener más cuidado y tocar la puerta…pude haberte matado.

-Suenas como una cría de gato queriendo arañar- Se burlo- Tu nunca matarías sin asegurarte que se lo merece.

Con un movimiento, Inphyy se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dejando a Aspharr acomodarse con libertad. Ambos no portaban sus respectivas armaduras, inyectando el ambiente de familiaridad.

-¿Y que haces aquí hermana?...digo, no es por correrte, pero yo te hacia en el norte, con Tea y su familia-

-Y yo te hacia en el este con Tyurru y el sacerdote- Le sonrió con sorna- Esa brujita ya creció y puede hacerte cosas muy feas…

Aspharr volvió a sonrojarse y le lanzo una almohada para callarla- ¿Celosa?...porque yo me encelo que andes con Tea…el escuincle* es rico y te debe sacar a muchos lugares exóticos…-

- ¡Ya quisiera!- Sin ser dejada, le devuelve la agresión con una serie de golpes mortales con la almohada más cercana.

Ambos, olvidando por un momento su edad (21 y 23 años) se golpearon riendo a carcajadas. Una lluvia de pequeñas plumas les caía encima, cubriéndolos con una capa blanca.

Protegiéndose de un ataque, Inphyy no se cuido de las piezas de armadura esparcidas en el suelo, y resbalo cayendo al suelo de bruces.

-Aunch…- Se quejó- ¡Eres un desordenado Aspharr…aun dejas tu ropa en el suelo como cuando éramos niños! –Aventándole la rebelde pieza que la hizo caer, se sobó la adolorida retaguardia.

-Lo siento Inphyy…y no es ropa…es armadura- Se disculpo Aspharr sin parar de reír y esquivando el proyectil. Estiro el brazo ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse- Ahhh! – Sin esperar que ella lo aprisionara y lo hiciera caer a su lado.

Ambos carcajearon sin reproche.

-¡Miren nada más que lindos hermanos!- Les grito la gutural voz de Myifee desde el umbral de la puerta, la cual Inphyy no había cerrado con llave al entrar.

-Esto es una escena para la prosperidad- Exclamo con burla Epharr al lado de su marido- Espero mis hijos jueguen así aun grandecitos.

Inphyy y Aspharr se miraron, y de la vergüenza solo rieron. Era una fortuna que al caer, ambos no quedaran en una posición indecorosa o para mal interpretar.

…

-¡Epharr, ¿Como que estas en cinta?!- Exclamo Aspharr, que si hubiera tenido una copa, ya estaría rota en el suelo.

- Casi dije lo mismo…- Cerrándole la mandíbula a su hermano, lo golpeo en el brazo- Pero esa no es la noticia por la que vinieron…

-Así es… ¡Venimos por tu cumpleaños!- Sin la menor delicadeza, el mercenario atrapo a Aspharr entre sus brazos y lo apretujo con fuerza.

-Me debes dos oros…bien sabia que el cabeza dura no se acordaría que hoy era su cumpleaños - Le dijo Inphyy a Epharr quien se compadecía del joven cumpleañero que estaba tomando una tonalidad azulosa.

- Ehem… ¿Que tal si tomo los oros como regalito al bebe?-

-Eres una mala perdedora… ¡Y ya deja a mi hermano que le estas licuado el cerebro!- Exclamo Inphyy también preocupada- Ahí muchos que queremos darle abrazo…

Un repentino estruendo de trompetas se escucho fuera de la casa de los hermanos.

Inphyy bufó molesta por la interrupción.

-Yo iré a abrir…- Dijo antes que Aspharr recuperara el aliento-

Su hogar de la niñez estaba fuera de los dominios del castillo, como un pequeño palacio independiente, y por el tipo de trompetas que sonaban como un timbre no dudaba de quien se tratara. Al abrir la puerta aun antes que los sirvientes, Inphyy se encontró con un heraldo de Ectvarr.

- Es un honor saludarla capitana- Reverencio el heraldo con cortesía- ¿Se encuentra el capitán Aspharr?-

Inphyy se tomó con inocencia el cabello y jugueteo con el.

-El duerme…llegó exhausto de su viaje y no seria sensato molestarlo. Sin embargo, si tienes algo para el podrías dármelo a mi- Le sonrió en un intento de inspirar confianza.

El heraldo lo dudó un poco, pero a sabiendas lo extenuante que era un viaje desde el este le extendió un sobre con el sello real.

- Es de suma importancia que el lo reciba lo antes posible…su majestad Ectvarr, la doncella de la luz, amerita su presencia en el castillo-

Inphyy lo tomó y guardo en un bolsillo- Se lo haré llegar en cuanto despierte- Comentó sin perder la sonrisa.

El heraldo se retiro sin más que decir.

Al perderlo de vista, Inphyy solicito audiencia con su conciencia…de seguro era la invitación para la fiesta que la "damita" (nótese el sarcasmo) se había matado en hacer para agradar más a su caballero hermano. Y la pregunta era ¿Dársela o no dársela?.

Sabia que la esperaba un castigo ejemplar…pero nada era más dulce que ver la cara de rabia de Ectvarr y su fallida fiesta.

Inphyy sonrió con tremenda malicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del primer cap!.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Omphf ¡! O___o

Me pregunto que hara Inphyy ¿?

Vamos inphyy no se la des y quédate con tu hermano todo el día en la cama ¡! ( cufufufufuf pensamientos malos )

Sii ¡! Me gusta el incesto! Y mas si es de la pareja Inphyy y aspharr


	2. Promesas

**Capitulo 2 "Promesas"**

Los lamentos de estómagos vacíos hacían eco en los oídos de la tribu goblin, en cada niño, mujer y hombre. Dwingvatt, debajo de una capucha y simulando a un indigente, llevaba cuatro años viendo en decadencia a su gente. A pesar de ser medio día, el ambiente se mostraba como siempre hostil, y la humedad solo presagiaba lluvias por la noche.

Al goblin de piel pálida poco le importaba pescar un resfriado…porque sería el tercero en el mes. Su propio cuerpo, cansado y hambriento, no le permitía dejarse ver y esperar que su pueblo lo linchara por ser el guerrero renegado que alguna vez ayudo a un miserable humano. La mera visión de aquella mujer, con su armadura carmesí, le inflamo los ánimos de odio, y un olor a sopa le retorció las tripas.

-Mira Dwin…conseguí algo de comer- Dijo una voz cerca de él, chillona y queriendo ser discreta. Levantando la mirada se encontró con los brillantes ojos castaños de Krirrly, que le extendía un tazón de humeante caldo.- Vigk Vagk y yo trabajamos mucho para traértelo…come-

Dejando el tazón cerca de el, la niña se alejo para refugiarse en los brazos de un imponente troll que le llamaba por lo bajo. La pareja más dispareja de todas, una niña goblin y un troll adulto…los únicos que lo acompañaban desde algunos meses atrás.

Tomando el recipiente, se bebió con ansias su contenido, saciando un tanto su apetito.

-Gracias pequeña…algún día te lo pagare- Le dijo terminando, y mentalizándose en ponerse de pie.

- No hay problema Dwin…- Le respondió desde lo alto, en los hombros de su compañero y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa- Sabes que el dinero no me interesa…solo que…

-Atrape con vida al humano que porta una armadura azul reluciente…-Le interrumpió, molesto- Te he dicho un centenar de veces que es imposible ese trabajo…Es un hijo del infierno.

- Puf…y tu eres un pesimista…si lo planeamos bien podríamos conseguirlo sin perdidas de vida- Resbalándose desde su posición hasta los brazos del troll, la niña se poso suavemente en el suelo- Debí suponer que mi trabajo por reanimarte, que me ha costado tantos meses está fracasando…solo eres un perdedor.

Golpe bajo.

-Tú no entiendes nada de la vida mocosa…ni siquiera has pasado por el dolor de perder a alguien querido- Le reprocho, furioso por la crítica sin fundamentos.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees ingrato!- Sin miramientos, Krirrly tomó el objeto más cercano y lo dirigió a la cabeza del desanimado goblin pálido.

-Aunch!... ¡Más respeto mocosa!-

Algunos que transitaban por la lodosa calle se pararon ante el espectáculo, lo cual los alerto.

-Em... Es mi hija...jejeje- Tomándola en brazos la acerco y sonrío con nerviosismo a los curiosos, quienes continuaron su andar- Vez lo que provocas niña imprudente…si me reconocen me linchan…-

-Con ese color de piel tan feo hasta se me hace raro que no lo hicieran ahorita- Le respondió, iracunda- Y suéltame que te puedo acusar de pedofilico-

-Perdón su majestad- Dijo con sarcasmo el acusado, aflojando el agarre.

El troll a todo momento no les quito la vista de encima, y por su mirada la paciencia estaba ausente aquel día. Les gruño con reproche, manoteando el suelo.

La niña, no mayor de 12 años, suspiró molesta. Estaba harta del comportamiento tan inmaduro del guerrero adulto, y ella no estaba ayudando en mucho golpeando su nublada cabeza.

-Mire señor Dwingvatt…Si algún otro goblin sirviera para mis propósitos, no estuviera detrás de usted alimentándolo por tanto tiempo- Dijo con más cortesía que veces anteriores-…por eso le ruego, ayúdenos a capturar al caballero de la armadura azul reluciente – Posando ambas manos sobre su pecho, la menor lo miro suplicante.

Aquel gesto era tentador y adorable…no para Dwingvatt, que la venganza era lo único más fuerte que su estomago.

- Me halagas pequeña… ¿Pero que buscas de mi?...estoy fuera de forma…soy un desastre en estos momentos…-

-¡Yo puedo sacarlo de ese estado!...se lo he dicho muchas veces…prométame capturar al humano y yo lo ayudare junto con mi amigo Vigk Vagk, lo alimentare, lo vestiré…puedo hacer cualquier cosa por usted…-

Dwingvatt miro a su alrededor, y solo vio tristeza y hambruna.

- ¿Incluso ayudar a nuestro pueblo?-

-Después de tener a ese caballero en mi poder…todo será posible- El tono usado en la frase le sonó malicioso.

-No preguntare el porqué de lo ultimo…pero tu promete ayudar a nuestra gente y yo prometo ayudarte con el humano-

-¡Trato hecho!- Extendiéndole una mano, ambos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos- Ahora deja llevarte a un lugar en que podrás recuperarte…

Sin esperar una respuesta, Vigk Vagk se acerco a ambos y los tomo en brazos sin escuchar las quejas de Dwingvatt.

…

Varrfarrinn se vestía de gala aquella tarde, ¡Y el no estaba listo! Aspharr busco y rebusco en sus cajones, esperando encontrar un atuendo para la ocasión. Maldijo a su Hermanastra por entregarle una invitación a una fiesta en el castillo… una hora después que comenzara el evento… ¡Estaba seguro que Ectvarr lo mataría!.

El documento no detallaba el porqué de la celebración y estaba firmado por la doncella de la luz…por lo que concluyo que era algo de importancia.

-Querido niño, encontré este traje en la habitación de tus padres…- Le dijo su vieja nana entrando al cuarto- Estoy segura que con lo crecidito que estas te quedara-

-Gracias Nana…-Aspharr, tomando la vestimenta se la midió a lo rápido. Podría ser que las mangas le quedaran algo largas, pero lo tenía sin cuidados.

Sin perder más tiempo se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y salió al pasillo portando un elegante traje, con tonalidades de azul y hebillas de oro.

-Mira nada más que apuesto estas, igualito a tu padre - Le halago la nana al mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Aquella anciana siempre tan dulce se gano una sonrisa de Aspharr y un beso en la mejilla.

- Bendita seas Nana entre todas las mujeres…¿Ya esta Inphyy lista?...-

-Más que lista hermano- Le interrumpió la nombrada atravesando el pasillo a su espalda. Aquella tarde Inphyy impactaría con un sensual vestido rojo (su color preferido), el cual se ajustaba a su figura. La sonrisa conjugaba con el glamoroso collar y los pendientes de diamante.

-Excelente…no podemos hacer esperar a su majestad- Le dijo Aspharr intentando mirar a otro lado que no topara con los ojos de su hermanastra, para no soportar algún gesto de burla por sus mejillas rojas. Ofreciéndole el brazo con caballerosidad, Aspharr ordeno traer el carruaje que los llevaría hasta la entrada del palacio real.

Inphyy rió por lo bajo analizando cada pestañeo de su único familiar vivo. No entregarle la carta la hubiera divertido mucho al día siguiente, pero horas antes, al analizar la situación, se encontró muy ansiosa por ver los resultados de su travesura.

…

El salón de eventos del palacio estaba perfecto, la comida perfecta, la música perfecta, el ambiente perfecto… ¡Pero no todos los invitados! Si Ectvarr no encontraba otra cosa que morder que no fueran sus uñas se comería la mano en pocos minutos.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?... ¿cuántas posibilidades hay que lo asalten o se le rompa la rueda del carruaje?- Se decía a si misma andando de un lado para otro, con uno de sus consejeros detrás.

-Mi señora, no debe preocuparse tanto, estoy seguro que el joven vendrá…apenas lleva un ligero atraso- Intentaba animar el anciano…sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Ligero atraso? ¡Ya van a dar las 10 y el no llega!- Le gritó estresada…y hubiera continuado una serie de insultos si las trompetas no salvaran ahora al viejo.- Espero que sea el…que sea el…por favor- suplico al orbe

El orbe se compadeció de ella. Aspharr entro al salón con galantería, tomado del brazo por su hermanastra, que por primera vez en años se veía femenina y abierta al cortejo. Todos los presentes aplaudieron a su arribo, situación que sorprendió al joven caballero.

-Que tengas este y muchos más felices cumpleaños, caballero del templo- Le felicitó con alegría Ectvarr al llegar al lado de ambos- Tarde pero con elegancia, querido amigo…- Rió la doncella con etiqueta. Los presentes rieron con ella provocándole un escalofrío al cumpleañero.

-Le agradezco todo esto y más su majestad…espero y disculpe mi tardanza, es una falta grave a su persona-

-No hay problema caballero…- La música de fondo interrumpió una futura platica- Que le parece si lo disculpo con la condición de que me invite a bailar- Aspharr le sonrió con naturalidad, y soltando de mala gana a Inphyy le extendió la mano invitándola a la pista de baile.

Inphyy, al tenerlos alejados, mascullo un millar de maldiciones. Esa Ectvarr tenía una habilidad nata para evitar burlas públicas.

Mientras tanto, la pista de baile no tardo en llenarse de invitados que disfrutaban ver bailar a la pareja más nombrada del reino. Ectvarr y Aspharr hacían por demás la pareja perfecta. Ambos eran ricos, con altos mandos, carismáticos y elegantes. Se olía el matrimonio en el aire.

- Y dime Aspharr… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Le pregunto la doncella al caballero, ignorando su alrededor.

- Pues...- Nervioso, comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de su pareja de pasos (cosa que a ella le encanto)-…unos amigos fueron a felicitarme, y con el viaje de la mañana no tarde en caer dormido después que se retiraran.

- ¿Y no te llego mi mensaje?-

-Ehem… ¿La invitación?- Pregunto, recibiendo una afirmativa- Me la dio Inphyy cuando desperté y ya se nos había hecho tarde…-

-¡¿Qué Inphyy qué?- Le interrumpió de súbito, pisándolo con los afilados tacones por la exasperación. Un millón de insultos pasaron por la mente de la dama en ese momento, y con rabia busco a la causante de su estrés.

-Aunch… No se enoje su majestad…no fue su intensión, ella quería dejarme descansar porque me vio cansado…-Dijo Aspharr con las lagrimas esperando traicionarlo por tremenda agresión a los dedos del pie-

-Estoy segura que fue intencional… ¡Esta si me las pagara aunque sea tu hermana!- Le gritó separándose de él y comenzando la cacería.

Al otro lado del salón se escucho un leve estornudo.

- Creo que alguien está hablando de ti Inphyy- Exclamo Epharr divertida por los gestos de la nombrada.

-¿Pero quién podría ser?- Se pregunto, buscando a la pareja que le provocaba nauseas.

…

Después de un buen rato dando vueltas por todo el lugar, Ectvarr se dio por vencida. Había demasiados invitados, y la mayoría vestidos de rojo…encontrar a la bruja de Inphyy seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

- Doncella, no se enoje con mi hermana…ella sabia lo cansado que me encontraba. No le gustaría verme en la fiesta con ojeras ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Aspharr en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Más que por defender a Inphyy, lo hacía para evitar una contienda en medio de la corte presente.

- Tienes razón, por lo menos ahorita te ves esplendoroso- Exclamo Ectvarr suspirando profundamente para olvidar su enojo… ¡Por un demonio, mejor disfrutaba que su querido Aspharr estaba con ella y aun faltaba un rato de baile!

- ¿Deseas algo de beber?... ¿O preferiría su majestad platicar un rato?- Con un tono seductor y la última pregunta, hacían en la doncella un hueco enorme en la panza llena de maripositas.

-Bueno…aquí adentro hay mucho ruido... mejor vamos afuera-

Arrastrándolo, literalmente, lo guió hasta uno de los numerosos balcones del lugar. Uno de sus favoritos, con vista a la ciudad, invitaba a relajarse con la sincronía de las luces en la noche. Detrás de ellos, el compás de los violines se volvió lento (sin mencionar romántico). Entre la pareja se tejió un silencio.

-Aspharr…por favor, se sincero conmigo- Se atrevió Ectvarr a hablar, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Como usted desee su majestad…- Le respondió el caballero distraído con el espectáculo lejano.

- E-en serio contéstame con toda sinceridad- Tartamudeo, nerviosa y decidida a que esa sería su noche.

-Como usted ordene…- Le respondió de la misma manera.

- Aspharr… ¿Yo?... ¿Tu?...bueno…- No encontraba las palabras correctas- ¿Y-yo a ti te gus…?

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando ahí abajo?- La interrumpió Aspharr de súbito, destruyendo toda la ambientación (y de paso el corazón de Ectvarr).

Abajo, cerca de la entrada que estaba a la vista, un grupo de guardias arrastraban a un moribundo hombre que portaba el estandarte de los pueblos del noreste en su espalda.

-No lo sé…- Suspiro la doncella decepcionada -…vaya a investigar caballero, podría ser de importancia.

-Gracias su majestad…no tardare- Con reverencia le beso la mano y se perdió entre los invitados.

Al estar sola, Ectvarr sintió un hueco nuevamente, pero no en su estomago, si no en su corazón.

…

Ups…Hasta Inphyy sintió un poco de compasión por la situación en la que se encontrarse la doncella de la luz. La furtiva dama de armadura (ahora vestido) carmesí los había estado siguiendo toda la noche y estaba preparada para interrumpir el momento más romántico con alguna payasada, sin embargo, su hermano hacía el trabajo mucho mejor que ella.

Con la satisfacción de sentir derrotada a la enfadosa doncella, estaba dispuesta a seguir a Aspharr para enterarse del chisme, pero un leve llanto la detuvo. ¿Acaso Ectvarr estaba sollozando?...bien, ella era mala, y esa mujer de sus peores enemigas…pero algo de remordimiento la azotó.

Tal vez y con suerte al rato hablaría con su hermano y lo regañaría por ser un tonto insensible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**D**e acuerdo , este fic me encanto , agradezco a la escritora por hacer este hermoso fic y por darme permiso de subirlo aquí.


End file.
